Such pipe connectors are known from the prior art for fastening pipe sections that are inserted into each other. The pipe connectors typically have two legs, which are fastened at a hinge so as to be pivotable towards each other about a pivot axis that extends parallel to a plug-in direction, in which the two pipe sections are inserted into each other. At the same time, each of the legs clasps the connecting flanges of both pipe sections, so that the pipe sections are retained firmly. Thus, the legs and the flanges form a kind of wedge gear, by means of which an axial retaining force may be achieved. The two legs must be fastened to each other to ensure that the pipe connection does not fall apart on its own.
It has been found that if the two legs are not firmly fixed to one another, the pipe connection may separate during operation because of vibration. In such cases, the problem is that it is possible that the pipe connection may initially remain firm during a leak test, and it is not evident that the pipe connector has been assembled incorrectly.